


saluhin mo ako

by nezukos



Series: ways to say i love you [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, Nagsasa Cove Setting, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, Summer Getaway, cliff diving
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Hindi marunong lumangoy si Kyungsoo pero para kay Jongin handa siyang mag-cliff diving.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: ways to say i love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	saluhin mo ako

**Author's Note:**

> "as a scream" way to say i love you

Payapa ang hampas ng alon sa buhangin. Madilim ang paligid, ngunit may karampot na liwanag din galing sa ilang campfire sa isla gayon din sa kalahating buwan sa langit kasama ng mga nagniningning na mga bituin.

Sa isang lugar sa isla ay may kumpol ng mga taong nakapalibot sa inilawan nilang mga kahoy na nagsisilbi nilang ilaw sa dilim. Ang ilan sa kanila ay kumakain ng smores o marshmallow na ininitan nila sa apoy habang nakikinig at nakikikanta sa pagtugtog ni Chanyeol ng musika gamit ang gitara niyang dala.

_ Pwede ba sabihin mo maghihintay ako sayo... _

_ Kasi medyo naiinip na ako sa ikot ng mundo ohh _

At sa isang tingin, dalawang taong magkaharap ang panay nakaw ng tingin sa isa't-isa. Pero mas madalas si Jongin na siyang patay na patay para sa babaeng kaibigan na si Kyungsoo.

Habang nagkakatuwaan ang barkada, walang imik na tumayo si Kyungsoo at di iyon nakatakas sa paningin ni Jongin na sinundan ng tingin ang kaibigan.

"Girl, san ka pupunta?" Tanong ni Seulgi sa kanya.

Napalunon si Jongin nang tingnan siya ni Kyungsoo bago sagutin at ngitian si Seulgi. "Lalakad-lakad lang."

Samantala, nagsisikuhan naman ang iba at nagbubulungan. Di na kasi bago sa kanila na nanliligaw si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Ang totoo pa nga niyan ay inaabangan na nilang lahat kung kailan ba magiging sila.

Pagkaalis ni Kyungsoo, sinuko agad ni Baekhyun si Jongin at sinenyasan ng 'sundan mo yun'.

Ngunit kahit di rin nila sabihin, balak din naman sundan ni Jongin ang dalaga.

Madilim ang paligid sa Nagsasa beach, kaya't hindi inalis ni Jongin ang tingin kay Kyungsoo dahil may potensyal na mawala niya ito sa isang iglap. Mahirap na at baka kung mapano pa si Kyungsoo.

Pero habang siya ay nakasunod sa likuran nito, nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo at nginitian.

"Ikaw ha sinusundan mo ako." Asar nito sa kanya at bumuntong-hininga si Jongin tsaka nilusot ang dalawang kamay sa bulsa ng shorts niya. Tumayo siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at tumingala sa langit.

"Wow." Ang tanging sabi niya.

Tumingala rin si Kyungsoo sa mabituing langit. 

"Mas wow sa akin."

Natawa si Jongin sa banat ng nililigawan at tiningnan ang maaliwalas na mukha nito. Mahangin sa tabing-dagat kaya't natatangay ng hangin ang mahabang buhok ni Kyungsoo at ang suot nitong bestida. 

"Tingin ko pareho namang wow."

Tiningnan siya pabalik ni Kyungsoo. "E kung papiliin ka lang ng isa." Smirk ng babae sa kanya.

"Syempre ikaw." Walang prenong sagot ni Jongin sabay hawak sa leeg niya dulot ng hiya.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. Isang tawa na di ganun kaganda sa pandinig pero para kay Jongin maganda pa rin. "Sorry, sorry, natawa lang ako."

Tumawa rin pabalik si Jongin. "Akalain mong marunong ka palang tumawa ng ganyan."

"Panong tawa?"

"Parang baboy--ay sorry!" Takip agad ni Jongin sa bibig pero huli na dahil rinig siya ni Kyungsoo.

Malakas na hampas ng kamay ni Kyungsoo sa braso niya ang inaasahan niya pero tawa lang din ang sinukli ng kaibigan sa kanya.

"Di mo na ba ako gusto ngayong narinig mo na akong tumawa na parang baboy?" Sige pa rin sa bungisngis si Kyungsoo.

Sige sa himas sa leeg si Jongin. "Gusto pa rin syempre. Ikaw naman gusto ko e di naman ako bumase sa tawa mo. Gets ba?"

"Gets." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sabay tingala muli sa langit. "Pero...hanggang kailan ka makakapaghintay? Magdadalawang-buwan na rin di ba?"

"Binibilang mo pala." Asar pabalik ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Pagkatapos ba naman ng birthday celebration nating dalawa ka umamin. Pano ko di mabibilang yun."

"Sabagay. Pero willing naman ako maghintay. Di naman ako nagmamadali. Maghihintay ako hanggang kung kailan handa ka na. Tsaka, kung  _ hindi _ man sagot mo. Di ko naman pagpipilitan sarili ko. M-Masyado kitang mahal. Kung san ka masaya, dun ako."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Panatag ang ngiti sa labi. Tahimik silang pareho. Nakatingin sa isa't-isa. 

Humahampas ang alon sa buhangin.

"Island hopping bukas. May cliff diving tayo di ba?" Pag-iiba ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo."

"Tatalon ako."

"S-Soo, di ba di ka marunong lumangoy?"

"Hindi nga. Pero sasaluhin mo naman ako di ba?" 

At sa gabing iyon, tanging magandang ngiti lang ni Kyungsoo ang nakaukit sa isip ni Jongin bago matulog.

* * *

Bago simulan ang unang isla na pupuntahan nila para sa kanilang island hopping, tumungo ang bangka nila sa gilid ng isla ng Nagsasa kung saan nila magagawa ang next activity nilang cliff diving.

Lahat sila ay naka-orange swimming vest at halos lahat sa kanila ay gustong mag-dive. Pero liban na lang kina Irene, Wendy at Yeri.

Dahil di sila mag-didive, naatasan na lang sila ng iba na kunan sila ng video.

Halos lahat ay nakaakyat na rin sa cliff pero liban din iyon kina Jongin at Kyungsoo na nasa bangka pa rin.

"Sure ka ba tatalon ka?" Tanong ni Jongin sa dalaga.

"Soo, tatalon ka?" Gulat na tanong ni Yeri sa kanya at may sigawan na mula sa barkada nila na nagsimula na magsisitalon sa bangin.

"Hm." Tipid na sagot ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang iba at alam ni Jongin na kabado ito.

"Pwede ka pa naman umatras--"

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Di ba nga, sasaluhin mo naman ako?" Pahabol na ngiti pa niya bago umalis sa bangka.

Nagsitinginan sina Yeri, Wendy, Irene at Jongin at batid ng binata ang tingin ng mga kaibigan sa kanya, 'alalayan mo si Kyungsoo'.

Sumunod si Jongin sa dalaga at tinulungan niya ito umakyat sa mabatong bangin.

Nang makatungtong sa tuktok, nahabol sila ni Chanyeol at Junmyeon na tatalon muli.

"Soo, tatalon ka?" Gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol pero di na nag-antay pa ng sagot dahil tumalon na ito agad.

"Good luck, Soo." Sabi ni Junmyeon sa kanya sabay talon ulit.

"Ako na muna. Abangan kita sa baba." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya kahit na ayaw pa niya iwan si Kyungsoo.

"Hm."

Pero di pa rin tumatalon si Jongin at nakabalik na naman si Chanyeol.

"Jongin, talon na."

"Malalim ba?"

"Oo." Sagot nito sabay talon na naman.

"Talon ka na." Udyok ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Sige. Hihintayin kita ah?"

Isang ngiti lang ni Kyungsoo at pumwesto na si Jongin sa dulo ng bangin. Wala pang isang segundo ay tumalon na ito at nag-splash sa tubig.

Pag-litaw ni Jongin mula sa pagkakabagsak, agad niyang tiningnan si Kyungsoo na nakatingin din sa kanya at sumigaw. "Okay ka lang!?"

"Okay lang yan si Jongs! Batak yan! Talon ka na!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun na enjoy sa paglalangoy.

"Talon na Soo!" Sigaw ni Chanyeol.

Lahat sila ay nakaabang sa pagtalon ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkapwesto ni Kyungsoo, pumwesto na rin si Jongin sa ilalim at handa na saluhin ang dalaga kung saan man ito babagsak.

"Go Kyungsoo!" Cheer naman ni Seulgi sa kanya na sinundan na rin ng iba.

Pero biglang sumigaw si Kyungsoo kaya't nanahimik ang lahat. "Jongin!" Sabay ngiting matamis. "MAHAL DIN KITA!"

At tumalon na si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pagsisigawan ng tropa sa tuwa.

* * *

Pagbalik sa bangka ay di matapos ang pagcecelebrate ng tropa dahil sa wakas sinagot na rin ni Kyungsoo ang manok nilang si Jongin!

Nakuha pa ni Irene on cam ang pangyayari na pinanood nilang lahat sa bangka.

Kahit nga rin ang dalawang kuya na kasama nila napa-congrats din sa dalawa.

Matapos ang asaran at nang nasa gitna na sila ng dagat at lumalakas ang alon, tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, "Uy. Bakit wala kang imik?"

May nahihiyang ngiti si Jongin sabay akbay kay Kyungsoo. "Speechless lang."

Sumandal si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. "Sabi ko naman di ba saluhin mo ko?"

"So yun pala ibig sabihin mo kagabi?"

Ngiting-ngiti si Kyungsoo. "Oo. Magpapasalo na kasi ako sayo."

"Kaya kahit takot ka tumalon ka?"

"Oo. Para sayo. Kasi nga..." Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Mahal kita."

Tumawa ang dalawa pero naudlot iyon nang biglang lumakas muli ang alon at nabasa silang dalawa.

Natawa tuloy ang barkada na tahimik silang pinapanood.

Napapunas si Kyungsoo sa mukha niya nang biglang sabihin ni Baekhyun, "Ayan lalandi niyo daw kasi, nabinyagan tuloy kayo ni Mother Sea!"

At humagalpak muli ng tawa ang barkada.

Umiling lang si Jongin at tiningnan nang taaman si Kyungsoo. Kanyang-kanya na ang babaeng mahal.

**Author's Note:**

> maraming thank you kay @Kai14Soo12 sa panghihiram sa akin ng edit niya!!


End file.
